Music For the Mute
by AnimeCritic514
Summary: oneshot that is not vey good :P


I create music, not your average music either, I go outside and record the sounds of rain and birds I upload them and I add my guitars, bass, strings, beats, synths, and rhythm. I create my feelings and upload them onto my iPod. I have a couple of friends, ones name is Olivia, we ride the bus together in the mornings and afternoons. She's seen my iPod, never listened to it just seen it and its music, and she always says "its music it cant be bad" then the person next to her blares country music, she hates it, in her ear and she slaps them and proclaims "ok maybe some music is bad but not nature!" I shake my head and go back to sleep with my iPod in my hand. When we reach school the teachers are having a heated discussion about whose collage team is better. I honestly couldn't give a crap and put in 'how many times have they won the championship?" they blinked and started off again. Here's one thing you should know before the story goes any farther, I mess with peoples minds, the way they think the way they figure things out, I can always find or make up a fault. The teachers know this; they've seen me make a therapist have a mental breakdown without showing any emotion whatsoever. Im good. One more thing I'm mute. Don't get me wrong I love begin a mute! I carry around a white erase board and the teachers love when there's no talking time and I'm there in the middle of the class. People don't talk to me much and I can figure out why, they think I don't un-der-st-and them I have a higher IQ than any of them in there, 290 beat it! I know sign language but I don't like it why should I have to take a special class so the teacher can play with her hands at the mental when I can just carry around a whiteboard? When I reach homeroom I put my stuff up and wave to my friends, Sara and Amber. Sara knows sign language and has a mouse blonde brown mix while Amber has brown hair and glasses she's a ballerina and is pale! Both are paler than me and I constantly remind them of it! Ha-ha, I'm so evil. Sara walks over to me and says "what did you do to the teachers over there they look like they wanna maul each other!" I glanced over at them and laughed, not really a laugh but hey I could pull off a little giggle, they were about to kill each other I wrote down" sorry I couldn't resist :)" and we giggled together. Then as fate would have it the populars came on ridin over and looked us over" look girls we have the mute and the nerd laughing over nothing!" I was about to say something but a pop took my board out of my hand and bends it so it cracked. This is when I hate being a mute. I walked over to the teachers and pulled a shirt he looked at me, then I realized it was Mr. Whittington '_ehh what a bore'_ I thought to my self and pointed to my board then at the preps then at my broad again. I looked up and sniffled he walked over and started talking to the preps then I heard "but she t-told us to break it!" I went over there and raised my eyebrows at them my friend Amber walks over looks at me and says "she says 'why would I do that if its my only way of communicating?" Mr. Whittington turns around and says "she dose have a point you know" they give me the death stare. I wait till the entire hall is empty and go over to my locker the teachers follow me and I open it up and wham-o! the entire area around me is covered with papers and little love notes and failed grades. I scowl not because their not mine either there all addressed to the "secret keeper". The entire school shoves notes and junk into my locker because they think of me as their personal therapist. The first day I arrived the teachers said "we have a special guest at our school she has a disability and cant talk, the very next day I walked over to my locker and saw a note _" I have a lot of friends but I cant tell them anything can I tell you secret keeper? – Locker 63125_. I wrote back _sure! _ I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Over the period of one month I had to tell the teachers because my locker exploded every time I tried to open it and they supported the idea. Now I have a whole school whose darkest thoughts only I know. And no one knows its me! I almost shouted I have my regular locker and then there's the secret keeper locker that has the word secret keeper on the front. They help me check the notes during home room and they actually put people together based on these things it hilarious!

When first period comes around I put my iPod into my special iPod pocket on the inside of all my hoodies I take my hair down. My hair will eat my face if I gave it the chance its dark chocolate on the top layer on the layer closes to my skin it's obsidian black I have red streaks in the bottom layers and I have blonde streaks on the top Its also super wavy so when its up I have curls that my friends constantly mess with because they know it drives me crazy. But its great for hiding earphones! Halfway through last year my friends asked me to help them hide their iPods and now it's a fashion trend. Bleah. During science first period we ha my crazy teacher dress up as a king and give us grape soda to help us remember the animal kingdoms I'm not complaining. Then I had to go to Mr. Whittington I inwardly cringed at the thought. He sapped the life out of the cheerleaders and considering our cheerleaders are on meth and are always preppy I found out pretty quick don't directly listen to this guy he will kill you with boredom. We took notes that day (aka I doodled that period). Then to the perverted class His name is Chester Malinowski ummm whoa red flag! Then we went to gym and laughed and Amber pointed out guy that I was crushing on I almost killed her when she invited him to come over to talk to us. He laughed and asked me what it was like to be a mute I wrote '_its not really bad actually__'__. _We laughed and talked he was an ok guy "hey Alex" Sara said while defecting a ball "why are you hanging out with us if your posse over there is waiting for you?" I was eavesdropping as always over in the corner helping amber up I heard the whole thing "I like the Mute of your group" Alex said. I dropped Amber "hey!" she yelled the she saw my grin and laughed "you found out something somebody doesn't want you to know right?" I laughed and kept on grinning


End file.
